The Promise
by TheQuietSongbird
Summary: Benny's soul is weighed down with guilt. And only a self promise will lift that guilt. Sad little Bethan fanfic. Rated T for safety.


He couldn't believe what was actually happening.

He was at his best friend, boyfriend, love of his life, his whole world's funeral.

They always knew this would happen someday. With all the supernatural fighting it was bound to happen. They just always thought they would go together.

He just didn't know it would happen so soon.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_"What are we going to do?" I asked._

_"I don't know. I guess we just have to stay quiet until Sarah gets here." Ethan responded._

_Of course. We were just going to wait it out for her to come. I can't even say her name. She almost stole my boyfriend from me. But wanna know whats worse? Ethan still thinks she's oh-so-cool. Well he's my boyfriend not hers. You know what, I'm going to prove to Ethan that we don't need her. That we can do anything together, all on our own. Starting with this demon. _

_I started to get up out of my crouching position and crawl to the next desk. _

_"Benny? Where are you going? I said we should stay here." Ethan whispered to me from where our hiding place in the classroom was._

_"Why so Sarah can save us?"_

_"What's going on with you? Why have you been so bitter to her? You don't think I still like her do you? I don't. I like you Benny."_

_"No. It's not that."_

_There's that look. That know-it-all look that makes me admit everything. But not this time._

_"I just think that we can handle this one without her."_

_As soon as I said that Ethan whipped out his phone and starting typing._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Telling Sarah to hurry because you've gone crazy."_

_Seriously? I reached over and grabbed his phone._

_"Hey!" He protested before I chucked it across the floor making it hit a wall.  
_

_"We can handle this without her!"_

_And with that I gave him a quick sweet kiss and got up. The demon; a deformed skeletal like structure covered in smoke and flames had it's back turned to me._

_"Hey ugly! I'm over here!" The demon turned around with a wicked smile.  
_

_"Oh I'm ugly? Well you won't look so good either once you're a pile of ash!" It shrieked before charging at me._

_"No!" Ethan screamed._

_It all happened so fast. One moment the demon was about to claw me to shreds the next Ethan is lying at my feet unmoving and it's nowhere to be found._

_I stood there staring down at the lifeless looking body of my boyfriend as my brain registered what must have happened. The demon came to attack me but Ethan jumped in front of me and got attacked instead!_

_Coming to my senses I bent down and began checking Ethan's body for vital signs._

_There was none._

_My eyes began to water and it became hard to breathe. My heart was pounding and a loud ringing in my ears began as the world began to fade to black. He was dead. He was dead..._

* * *

Awakening from his flashback he recalled what happened after, Sarah came rushing in just as he was becoming unconscious and her screams still echo through my mind.

As he walked through the crowd to the satin covered coffin at the front he made a promise to himself.

Someday they were going to be together again. They just had to be. Or else they would've gone together...

He will find this demon and he will kill it, and avenge Ethan. Even if it's the last thing he does; and it might as well be for his reason to live was gone. Now his new reason was hunting this beast. Or let the guilt forever eat his soul til he as well dropped dead on the ground.

For Benny Weirs best friend, boyfriend, love of his life, whole world was dead and it was all his fault.

* * *

**So sad! I'm crying!**

** I was just having a horrible day so I used all of my pent up emotion to write this.**

**I hope this made you guys as emotional as it made me! **

**Please follow, favorite and review. Also please leave any suggestions for new fanfictions for me to do in the reviews section.**

**Hope you guys all enjoyed this one-shot and Sorry if it was short.**

**-TheQuietSongbird **

***Hunger Games mocking bird whistle plays***


End file.
